deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Snigel/Torque vs Kyle
This time, its a battle between two men that have fought hordes after hordes of deadly creatures and won time and time again. But what if they faced eachother? Its time to see who. Is. Deadliest! Torque - '''The convicted killer who is trying to survive the Malefactor onslaught! '''VS Kyle - The man who has fought zombies around the globe! Torque Torque was found unconscious in the main hallway in his home. His wife and sons were murdered, and Torque was covered in his wife's blood. With no other suspects, and because of questionable practises on the part of the prosecuting attourney, his trial was fast-tracked. He was aentenced to death despite no witness testimonies and lack of substantial evidence. He was sent to the notorious Abbott State Penitentiary on Carnate Island. Having been less than five minutes in his cell, large scale seismic activity struck the island. From the cracks in the ground, strange creatures attacked the island, killing nearly everyone in the island. Torque fought through the Malefactors and hostile convicts and prison guards. In the end, a boat came to the docks to pick up some of the survivors. It seemed that Torque was rescued. But after arriving in Baltimore, Torque found out that the Malefactors were there, too. He fights against the Malefactors and Foundation soldiers and at the same time uncovers more secrets about the deaths of his wife and children. Torque's weapons Melee: Shiv *Improvised weapon made in prison *Made from a metal support for a bed *Almost as long as a Machete Handgun: M1911 *7 round clip *.45 ACP *Semi-automatic *70 meter range Submachine Gun: Thompson Submachine Gun *50 round drum magazine *.45 ACP *600 RPM *50 meter range Shotgun: Winchester Model 1912 *6 round tubular magazine *12 gauge *Pump action *Riot version (shorter barrel) Machinegun: M60 Machine Gun *100 round disintegrating belt *7.62x51 NATO *500 RPM *1,100 meter range Special ability: Rage Transformation: *After killing enough enemies, Torque sees himself transform into a monster. In this form, he is able to easily kill enemies with wide range of attacks, but mostly by melee. But Torque does not actually transform into the creature, everyone else who sees him just see him as immensily enraged. In this match, Torque can transform only one (1) time. SHIV.gif|Shiv M1911a1.jpg|M1911 Thompson M1928.jpg|Thompson SMG Riot.jpg|Winchester 1912 Riot 550px-M60.jpg|M60 Machine Gun Transformation.jpg|How Torque sees himself Kyle Nothing is known about Kyle's past. In a world struck by a zombie virus, Kyle is part of a international survivor group, called the Resistance. He finds out that the zombie virus was created by rich people who wanted to dominate the world. What happens between Dead Trigger and Dead Trigger 2 is unknown. He joins a small group and joins them to stop a clandestine organization called the "Black Coats", who were the rich people who made the virus. At the time of writing, Kyle has fought (in the storyline) in North America, Africa, China, Europe and South America, in that order. His job includes disposing zombies in a specific area, collecting crates of food, protecting survivors and entrances to hideouts, powering up generators and doing other missions. Kyle's weapons Melee: Monkey Wrench *Tool used for fixing pipes *Blunt weapon Handgun: CZ 75 *12 round clip *9x19mm Parabellum *Semi-automatic *50 meter range Submachine Gun: MP5k *35 round clip *9x19mm Parabellum *900 RPM *100 meter range Shotgun: Ithaca 37 *4 round tubular clip *12 gauge *Pump-action *Apparently a Riot version (shorter barrel) Machinegun: Type 92 (Special/Fictional 1-man portable version) *60 round Lanchester-style clip *7.7x58mm Type 92 *400 RPM *Maximum range: 4,500 meters, Practical range: 800 meters Special Item: Painkillers: *Using a painkiller gives Kyle more health and seems to slow down time for two seconds. Kyle is not affected by time slowing down, and in this match, he has three painkillers and one painkiller gives back roughly 50 in-game health points. Wrench.jpg|Wrench Mp5k.png|MP5K IthacaModel37.jpg|Ithaca 37 Type92.jpg|Type 97 Painkill.jpg|Painkiller x3 CZ-75B.jpg|CZ-75 X-Factors Explanations: Experience: This is a very close one. Kyle has fought zombies across the globe, but Torque has fought creatures that are more dangerous and faster than Dead Trigger's zombies, and he also fought convicts, prison guards and Foundation soldiers. The only non-zombie enemy Kyle has fought was a Black Coat helicopter. Kyle may be not used to fighting other humans. Durability: Torque withstand some deadly hits, like stabs, gunshots etc. But Kyle can die from 5-10 hits from a zombie, though its unlikely to get hit by a zombie, since most of them are quite slow. Mobility: Torque can run and jump like an average man. Kyle, while he can out-run most zombies except for the charging Rager, is quite slow. He walks fast, but clearly does not run, neither does he even jump. Firearm Prowess: Both of them can utilize weapons and dual-wield them efficiently. Its even. The Battle *Battle takes place at the streets of Baltimore. *Voting ends 29.11. *Votes must have proper grammar. I'm looking at you, unnamed anon with-bad-grammar-who-frequently-votes-but-his-votes-doesn't-count-because-of-bad-grammar! Category:Blog posts